Son of Mine
Refers to both the name of the first story in the series, as well as the series as a whole. Spanning four stories thus far, the saga includes elements from the 12 part OAV, as well as the manga, the second live-action movie, and the 2005 TV series. Terminology Lost Unit: What any of the various so-called Lost Number Zoanoids in Chronos' stable prefer to be called, as - to them - it signifies solidarity and comradship, rather than the more derisive "Lost Number", which seems too impersonal in their view. No one but other Lost Numbers, and those that have grown close to them, uses this term. Standard Zoanoid: A term to differentiate the various lower-level Zoaforms that Chronos produces. The various tiers are: Hyper Zoanoids, female Zoanoids, and Standard Zoanoids. Chronos Overlord: Refers to nine out of the twelve members of Chronos' Council of Twelve: Shin, Fried'rich, Tuaha, Li, Edward, Waferdanos, Luggnagg (later Ingriam), Jabir, and Kablarl. Each one of the Nine Overlords is given the task of overseeing one ninth of the world. Son of Mine Beginning just where the second half of the 12 part OAV leaves off, this story covers the introduction of Masaki Murakami's son, Kenji, as well as the boy's subsequent kidnapping by Richard Guyot and induction into Chronos. Several new concepts were introduced in this story, such as Chronos' anti-espionage corps of female Zoanoids, and the rankings and secondary powers of the Council of Twelve. The story is complete, totaling 85 chapters, and 102,616 words. Plot The story proper begins with Masaki going to meet with Kenji in his tent, to speak with him and to see how he was doing; the same way he'd done ever since he'd left Kenji in the tent, after faking the boy's death, to protect him from Chronos. Masaki's talk with his son reveals that Kenji has become rather lonely during the time that he's been staying in the forest; understandable, considering that the boy has had no one to talk to and precious little to do besides read, eat, and sleep. Masaki, desiring for Kenji to have at least the chance of a normal life when - or if, but he had never enjoyed thinking about the possibility that he would never be able to defeat Chronos - brought his son textbooks in addition to the food and water that were necessary for the boy's survival outside of civilization. He taught Kenji as best he could, while also having to keep his distance from his son due to the facts that he was still wanted by Chronos, and the fact that he was actively rebelling against them with two of their most powerful enemies. When Masaki returned to the cabin where he and the other members of the resistance were staying, he quickly found himself confronted by Agito Makishima; curious about where the older man had been disappearing to, Makishima confronted him about it. Due to the close ties that Makishima had previously possessed to the Chronos syndicate, as well as Agito's own rather secretive nature, Masaki was not nearly as open to discussion as he would have likely been if Sho had been the one to initiate a conversation on that same subject. However, as it was not the young man that Masaki felt charitably to, he was rather more curt than was helpful under the circumstances. This, naturally, did not sit well with Makishima, and Agito was quick to confront him about the matter. The confrontation did not end well: though no blows were exchanged, the resentment that Masaki and Agito both felt was more than obvious to anyone who cared to look. Neither of them was petty enough to break off such a lucrative working relationship over something as ultimately minor as a personal disagreement, however, and so they continued working together. As they had never been particularly close, nothing about their relationship changed in any meaningful way. Masaki, who had once again been forced to leave his son in the tent he'd set up in the forest for the boy to hide in, couldn't keep his thoughts from straying to his son's health and welfare. Particularly considering the storm that was beginning to brew outside the cabin where he was staying. He knew that his son was brave enough to weather the storm building outside, but Masaki still could not quite bring himself to forget the fact that Kenji was ultimately alone out there. Kenji, as predicted, found the storm outside to be more exciting than scary. Still, being rather young and impulsive - as well as being fairly fed up with staying in his small tent and hiding all the time - he decided to go outside. Something that would have a profound effect on his future, and also on that of his father. Unaware or uncaring of the fact that, being so close to one of Chronos' largest facilities, the forest outside Mt. Minakami would be well-patrolled by Chronos' Troops, Kenji ran right by a thick cluster of trees that one of them had taken shelter in when he passed by. Momentarily surprised by the presence of such a young child out so far in the forest alone, the Zoanoid made the understandable assumption that Kenji's parents were somewhere in the forest with him. The Trooper, who had been processed into a Ramotith - though at this point even he didn't remember if he'd gone in for the process voluntarily or not - contacted Dr. Balkus for orders concerning what he should do next. Receiving orders to tail Kenji, whose name he obviously didn't know at that point, Ramotith followed him back to the tent that Masaki had set up for him sometime earlier. Keeping himself out of the boy's line-of-sight, concealed behind the bushes and trees that Kenji had passed through, Ramotith was startled to discover that Kenji was completely alone. He was also in telepathic contact with Dr. Balkus at the same time, so his idle musings about Kenji's appearance - specifically, that he looked like someone Chronos had had dealings with before - were made known to the old Zoalord the instant he had them. Ordered to return to Relic's Point pending further orders, Ramotith moved stealthily away from the tent. Later, as he was attempting to sleep, Kenji was awakened suddenly by the crack of thunder from the storm that had begun in earnest since he has returned to his tent; more annoyed than frightened, having heard the sounds of a storm many times before, Kenji wrapped his raincoat around his head in an effort to shut out the noise so that he could sleep. Eventually, he was able to do so. Masaki - hearing the severity of the storm and worrying that Kenji might not be able to handle it in spite of the resiliency that he had developed during their time on the run from Chronos - decided that he would pay another visit to his son come the morning. The consequences of this action would prove to be far-reaching, though not immediately apparent. Deep inside Relic's Point, the Ramotith that had spotted Kenji in the first place arrived at the office that Dr. Balkus had ensconced himself in. Given a camera and strict instructions to plant it out of sight of Kenji so that the boy's actions could be observed - in hopes that whoever had placed the boy so deep in the forest would reveal themselves - Ramotith was quick to leave on his way to carry out his orders. Dr. Balkus, not particularly concerned with the boy's identity at the moment, simply programmed the camera to send its footage to a computer file he created. The next morning, Kenji's extremely loose routine was interrupted by another visit from his father. Kenji, surprised and extremely pleased to see his father twice in one month - such visits being extremely rare when the two of them were not on the move - was quick to reassure Masaki that he had not been frightened by the storm in the slightest. Masaki, relieved to know that Kenji had done so well during the storm, decided to broach the question of whether or not Kenji wanted to come and live at the cabin that Agito Makishima and his subordinates had set up as a safe-house. Kenji, naturally, was extremely amenable to any idea that would allow him to spend more time with his father, and so accepted quickly. Unknown to[ either of them, Richard Guyot had discovered the saved footage from the camera that Dr. Balkus had ordered placed by the tent that Ramotith had discovered in the forest. Guyot was surprised to learn that Kenji was still alive, Masaki's ruse of carrying a bloodstained bundle of blankets out of a building that had been brought down on the two of them having fooled Chronos at large into thinking that Kenji had died. However, Guyot's thoughts had soon turned to how he could use this development to benefit himself. Masaki Murakami had not been just a thorn in Chronos' side, but his very existence was something that Guyot considered a personal affront. Mentally seeking out the very Ramotith who had planted the camera outside Kenji Murakami's tent, Guyot ordered the Zoanoid to wait for him. Guyot's plans for what to do after he arrived were not particularly firm, but he had made up his mind that he would go, regardless. Leaving Chronos' base under Mt. Minakami behind, Richard found a group of various Zoanoids with his telepathy, then teleported out of Mt. Minakami to meet up with them. Making his way through the forest, Guyot again considered the tentative plans that he had made for dealing with Masaki Murakami's son. Suspecting that the presence of a group of Chronos Troopers would not go over well with someone who had been raised by someone with such extensive experience in Chronos' method of operation as Masaki Murakami, Guyot ordered the Zoanoids that he had brought with him to the location of the tent to hide themselves. Moving forward on his own, Guyot put the acting skills that he had been required to develop during the course of his long association with Chronos - used to conceal his own agenda from Dr. Balkus and the other known loyalists - to convince the boy that he was a friend of Murakami himself. Aided by Kenji's youth, inexperience, and desire for companionship, he had soon secured the boy's cooperation. Picking him up, Guyot knocked Kenji unconscious and considered what he would ultimately do with him. At first, Guyot was tempted to simply end the child's life then and there; leaving his corpse for Masaki to find outside of his own tent. However, upon more deliberate consideration - not only of what Masaki would likely do in the event of his son's death, but the powers that the man had demonstrated - Guyot decided to bring Kenji back to Relic's Point with him. He decided that the boy would be of much more use to him as a Zoalord than as a corpse. Not desiring to waste time with transports, or questions about just where he had gone, Guyot once more used his teleportation to bring himself back to Mt. Minakami; this time, aiming for the deep-underground levels of the facility, those known as Relic's Point. Meeting up with three of the processing technicians that he had terrorized into working for him - Edmund Halverson, Simon Sanderson, and Hedrik Henderson - Guyot handed Kenji over to Halverson, with instructions to process Kenji into a Zoalord with the tacit understanding that it was to be done quickly and quietly. When Kenji woke up, in Halverson's arms, he was understandably confused about just what had happened to him. Attempting to gain answers from Guyot himself only got him a rather cryptic smile from the man, just before the Zoalord left to attend to other matters. Kenji, his curiosity still rather completely unsatisfied, turned his attention to Dr. Halverson. Asking the man about who he was gained Kenji his name, but Halverson had no sooner told him that, before meeting up with Dr. Sanderson to discuss what they were to do with the boy. Henderson appeared then, but at that point he didn't yet have anything to say. The three processing technicians moved through the empty laboratory, finding a processing-tank that had not yet been filled - this being one of the lesser-used of Mt. Minakami's laboratories - Dr. Halverson asked his colleague Dr. Henderson to sedate Kenji so that they would have a simpler time handling him; something that Henderson was quick to do. Once Kenji had completely succumbed to the effects of the tranquilizer, Drs. Henderson and Halverson began undressing him. Dr. Halverson, though he had misgivings about what he was doing, said nothing meaningful as he continued to work; he'd seen the results of defiance before. Meanwhile, in the forest and completely unaware of the events that had transpired just moments ago, Masaki led Mizuki, Tetsuro, and Sho to the location where he had - to that point - kept Kenji hidden out of sight of anyone who might have been looking for him. When he showed Mizuki a picture of himself, Kenji, and another man that Masaki identified as David Grayson. When Mizuki asked what had happened to the man, Masaki would only say that Chronos had gotten to him. When the four of them arrived at the remains of the tent, Masaki quickly shoved his emotions aside - for the most part - and began looking for Kenji's corpse. He knew that it was highly unlikely that anyone in Chronos would have a use for someone Kenji's age, and also that they would be particularly eager to strike back at him for his defiance of them. When Sho asked what he was doing, Masaki said that he was looking for Kenji's corpse so that he could lay it to rest and move on. Sho quickly offered to help. While Sho and Masaki were unable to find Kenji's remains, Tetsuro did manage to find the camera that Dr. Balkus had ordered planted there. When he realized what that meant, Masaki crushed the camera in the palm of his hand, enraged at both himself and Chronos; though more at himself, for overreacting to a situation that Kenji had proven himself able to deal with so well on his own. Masaki hoped that his son had been killed, but that was not to be. In the deeper levels of Mt. Minakami - just above the levels designated as Relic's Point - Dr. Edmund Halverson continued his work. Knowing that the boy's body could not possibly withstand the strain of Zoalord processing at its current level of development, Halverson had elected to change that. Having full access to Chronos' methods of biological- and genetic-alteration, Halverson was able to begin his work quickly and efficiently. Meanwhile, Sho managed - eventually - to drag Masaki away from the remains of the tent that Kenji had once been hidden in. By that time, it was generally accepted - though reluctantly, for obvious reasons - that Chronos' agents had kidnapped the boy and were holding him as a hostage. Sho and Masaki, both having experience with what Chronos did to their hostages, knew what was probably in store for Kenji; if he wasn't simply killed, at least. Sho didn't like to think about it, but Masaki knew from bitter experience just what he would have to do. Returning to the cabin to be greeted by Shizu, Masaki was in no mood to talk; simply wanting to rest after what he had been through. His rest, however, would prove to be rather short-lived. Agito met him in the hall leading to his room, questioning Masaki once more if their only escape-rout was through the Zoanoid-overrun Takeshiro Village. Masaki confirmed that it was, Agito left with resigned annoyance about Chronos' having managed to trap them so completely. Sho and Mizuki, who were also speaking about their impending departure; none of them having wanted to stay so close to Takeshiro, now that they knew how bad off things were there. The two of them spoke, and Sho renewed the vow that he had made to protect her. After packing up the few things that they had taken to the cabin, Sho and Mizuki were met by Tetsuro in the living room. The seven of them piled into Mr. Onuma's car, and as they drove off, Sho couldn't help but notice that Masaki was keeping his distance from the others; he fully sympathized with the older man. Guyot, meanwhile, could scarcely have been more pleased with the turns that his fortune had taken, and even the arrival of Dr. Balkus could not cause him the usual amount of annoyance. Deflecting the questions that the elder Zoalord asked, though he knew the answers perfectly well, Guyot learned that Guyver I and his allies had entered Takeshiro once more. Left wondering just where their group would be able to take shelter next, Masaki quickly found himself under attack with the rest of the group. Guyot had come. After persuading Sho to take up arms in their defense, even against the unknowing, brainwashed masses of Zoanoids in Takeshiro, Masaki moved to confront Guyot himself. However Masaki - being a less-powerful and less-developed prototype form for Guyot's own Zoalord body - quickly found himself outmatched and on the defensive. It was not a situation he liked. Meanwhile, deep inside Mt. Minakami, Dr. Halverson continued to monitor Kenji's growth. He was awaiting the moment when it would be safe to begin making more drastic changes to the boy's bio-structure, though not particularly eagerly. When Dr. Sanderson entered, bringing both a small meal and news of the exact reason that Halverson had not been asked for a progress report, Dr. Halverson was both curious and relieved. Sanderson informed him of Guyot's decision to pursue the Guyver I and his group, and then took a moment to speak with Halverson about the progress he was making on his own project. Meanwhile, incensed by Aptom's constant attacks and more than ready to be rid of the Lost Number for good, Dr. Balkus releases clones of the Hyper Zoanoid Team Five and sets them after him. However, they are all unaware that Aptom has become too unpredictable - and in some ways too powerful - to be handled by a mere five Zoanoids. Hyper or not. After devouring both Elegen and Thancrus, Aptom left, while taunting his adversaries about the prizes he'd just claimed. Meanwhile, Sho had just managed to escape from Guyot, but at the cost of being separated from the rest of his traveling companions. However, it wasn't long before Guyver III came to his aid once more. Sho, naturally, was relived to see that one of his staunchest - even if only for his own reasons - allies was still alive. Agito led the two of them to the down into the hidden entrance that had been discovered some time ago, likely by the scientists who were attempting to subvert Chronos' designs from within, and from there they proceeded into the facility itself. Descending deep into Mt. Minakami through the hidden passage, Agito insisting that the two of them utilize their Guyvers' telepathic links to converse now that they were in contested territory, the two Guyvers made their way to Relic's Point. Meanwhile, in the forest surrounding Mt. Minakami, Aptom continued his search for more Zoaforms to feed on, and also to improve the strength an combat abilities of his various forms. After disguising themselves as Chronos' Combat Agents, Agito and Sho were able to covertly transport Mizuki inside Relic's Point. Within the depths of Mt. Minakami, just above Relic's Point itself, Dr. Edmund Halverson continued his work on Kenji Murakami. Characters Introduced Kenji Murakami Dr. Howard Jackson Dr. Edmund Halverson Dr. Simon Sanderson Dr. Hedrick Henderson Sharru Dr. Danielle Sorenson Miaka Murakami (nee Melissa Chapman) The Birth of Guyver V Opening with the creation of the titular Fifth Guyver, this story also continues the acclimation of both Imakarum and Ingriam to their new positions within the Chronos cabal. This story is complete, totaling 103 chapters and 164,418 words. Plot Characters Introduced Ryan Crouger Norman Crouger Norma Crouger Dr. Lloyd Asplund Meeting Places Ryan Crouger makes a solo journey to L.A., following the rumor of another Guyver working with the military there. This story is complete, totaling 62 chapters and 90,036 words. Characters Introduced Sgt. Larry Henderson Sgt. Drake Shepherd Days of Fire and Thunder X-Day: Chronos' day of days dawns, bringing change to a world unprepared for it. Ryan, Sho, and Agito fight in Japan, while Sean and the ACTF do their best to stave off Chronos' advance in Los Angeles. This story is complete, totaling 79 chapters and 102,829 words. Characters Introduced The Stranglehold Protocol X-Day has given Chronos full control over the world, but not all of the rebellions have been pacified. The ACTF has been driven underground, and two of the four Guyvers have gone with them. Characters Introduced Links Son of Mine The Birth of Guyver V Meeting Places Days of Fire and Thunder The Stranglehold Protocol Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyver Fan Characters Category:Guyvers Category:Guyver allies Category:Organizations in Guyver Category:Chronos Category:Zoalords Category:Zoanoids Category:Proto-Zoalords and Zoalord-like beings Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters from Earth Category:Enhanced Humans